down hill
by AvengingMax
Summary: sequel to sage's story. it's been a year since sage first came to the temple. and life seemed great. until she finds a letter from her parents then she gets a call that her sister is dead. can she go back to her happy life? R&R. wholestory in sage's p.o.v
1. sunsets and letters

**Me: Hi everyone. As you seen I've deleted my story a life interrupted. The reason for that was I wasn't feeling it. **

**Jessie: yawns It WAS boring.**

**Me: Okay you know I hate it when you and Kate come in at random moments.**

**Jessie: Sorry.**

**Me: Hugs you're forgiven. And for this story I'd like to introduce the main character of my story, Sage! claps  
Jessie: claps  
me: Sage tell them the disclaimer.**

**Sage: Girlthatlovesfire doesn't own xiaolin showdown or any of the songs in this story. Now on to the story that's about me!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I was sitting outside under the cherry tree with my friends, and soon to be husband, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi. We were watching the sunset and it was the first day of summer.

"I love this." I thought aloud.

"What exactly do you love?" Clay asked me.

"I love everything. I still can't believe that it's been a year since I came here." I said to him. "I can't believe last year that Stacy came here to get revenge just because of her nose, and then shot you. I can't believe you asked me to marry you."

"Whoa, slow down." Clay said cutting me off. "You did say yes remember?"

"Yeah I remember." I said smiling.

"You remember how you made Stacy go crazy by saying that you have friends that love you and she doesn't?" kimiko said the let out a ha!

"Yeah, that's kind of how clay got shot. I shouldn't have said anything like that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I wonder what happened to Stacy."

"Yeah me too." Said raimundo. "She was kinda hot." Kimiko punched him in the arm and he cringed a bit in pain. I bit my lower lip and tried not to laugh. "Ow! Dang girl you hit hard!"

"I kick harder then I punch." Kimiko stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Wanna see?"

"That won't be necessary." Raimundo said backing away.

"Look my friends," Omi said the first time in a while. "The sun is almost gone." He pointed to the horizon.

"Your right omi," I said. "It's beautiful." I whispered

"Almost as much as you." Clay said.

"Awe!" kimiko said

"Shut up." I laughed out. I rested my head on his shoulder. And watched the sun finish going down. And slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and realized that we were still outside. I slowly got up and silently climbed the tree. I went to my hiding spot where I keep my parents photo album (yeah I know it's weird to keep it in a tree. But Rai and Omi raid my room every week or so.) I flipped through the pages slowly and looked at the pictures of me and my parents. I looked for a picture of me with hair that wasn't orange. (I wanted to turn my hair back to its original color.) Finally I found one. I pulled it out and a piece of paper fell out. It drifted down to the ground so I put my alum back in its hiding place and went after it.

I unfolded it a realized it was a note.

_Dear Sage,_

_Your probably wondering 'what is this and why did it fall out of my photo album?' well to answer your question this is a letter to you. I here there is a check for $1,000. This is the money we saved for your college tuition. But we felt that you should have it. Do whatever you want with it. Just remember that you always have someone watching over you. _

_Love always,_

_Mom and dad._

I read the letter over and over again. Then sat down on the ground drew my knees to my chest, put my head on knees, put my arms around my head, and started to cry. A few minutes later I felt someone put there arm around me and stroke my back. I looked up and saw it was Clay. So hugged him and started sobbing into his arms. I was clenching onto the letter like it was my life line.

"Sage what's wrong?" Clay asked me. I handed to the letter. He read it through and through. "How'd you find this?"

"I was looking in my photo album and it fell out of one of the pocket." I said between sobs. Clay put the letter down and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.


	2. the call

I woke up a little after dawn and went into the temple to get some breakfast. But first I went to my room to change. When got there I heard my phone ringing.

(Sage: **bold, **other end: _**bold italics**_)

**Hello?**

_**Sage? It's Sergio.**_

**Oh hey Sergio what's up?**

_**It's about Brittany.**_

**What about Brittany?**

_**She's dead.**_

**What?! How'd it happen?**

_**She was hanging out with this guy she meet a couple of weeks ago. And she was found yesterday shot in the head.**_

**What about the guy?**

_**The police can't find him.**_

**I'm coming down.**

_**Okay I'll tell mom.**_

**I'm going to bring my friends and fiancé.**

_**Fine see you later. **_

**Bye.**

_**Bye.**_

I hung up and quickly got dressed. I was wearing a black tank top and dark wash jeans with black moccasins. I went into the kitchen. Everyone was there.

"Guys," I said waiting for them to five me their attention. "We got to go to San Antonio." I told them.

"Why?" raimundo asked.

"Because foster sister, Brittany," I started to cry. "They found her murdered." They all had shocked expressions on their faces. "I told Sergio that we would come down." Clay walked up to me and gave me a hug. "¿por qué esto sucedió?" I cried into clay's chest. "¿quién desearía lastimarla?" then I felt more arms around me. And I figured that the others hugging me too.

"Come on let's eat breakfast first then we'll go." Clay said.

"Okay." I said wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. And we sat down and ate.

We arrived in San Antonio about a hour later. We landed right in front of the house. Sergio was waiting outside on the porch. I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey." He said as we hugged.

"Hey, ¿cómo es la mamá?" I asked him.

"no buena ella no la parará el gritar guarda el decir "porqué, porqué?" y la materia tiene gusto de eso." I laughed at he acting like he was a lady who lost someone they loved.

"¿dónde están los pequeños?"

"están en la casa de tía Maria. son olvidadizos a qué sucedió."

"¿la pelusa encontró a individuo que Ella colgaba hacia fuera con?" he laughed at how I called the police the fuzz.

"Ningún todavía están mirando."

"Vamos a encontrarlo." I said with determination in my voice.

"Seriously?" he asked switching to English

"Yes seriously."

"Seriously what?" raimundo asked.

"She said the you guys are going to find the guy that Brittany was hanging out with before she was killed." Then we heard a long loud sob.

"That's my mom." I said to everyone. They nodded there heads. "hey sergio, where was brittany found?"

"uh, the side of the highway why?"

"just wondering."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**So sad. Well to find out what they're saying go to do Spanish to English then copy and paste the text and click translate. Okay? Bye**

**Luv,**

**Miranda. **


	3. New York City

**Me: This chapter 3 of down hill.**

**Sage: It's about me! **

**Me & Jessie: We know!**

**Me: I'm going to have two little surprises and one big surprise in this chapter.**

**Jessie: Oh tell me please.**

**Me: fine whispers surprises in ear**

**Jessie: ooo girl you are in the zone.**

**Me: I know sage disclaimer please.**

**Sage: girlthatlovesfire doesn't own xiaolin showdown.**

**Jessie: Or any other show in this story.**

**Me: JESSIE SHUT UP!**

**Sage: To the story that's about me!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I lead the others to every single highway in the town. Only one had a police line. She we went there. Right in middle of the conversation I got a phone call.

"One minute please."

(Sage: **bold **other end: _**bold italics**_)

**Hello?**

_**Sage…elp…e…lease…is…aley…HELP!**_

**Haley? Where are you? Say something.**

_**Elp…ad…onnecon.**_

**Haley there's a bad connection where are you.**

_**dial tone**_

I hung up and ran to the others who were waiting a little bit down the street.

"Guys we got to go." I said to them

"Why do have to go this time?" asked Raimundo.

"Because I just got a call from my sister Haley. She said something but there was a bad connection all I got out my 'help'." I told them "we got to find her."

"Why?" asked Omi

"Because I don't her to end up like Brittany." I flipped my cell phone open and went to phone tracker.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked me

"I'm tracking Haley's call. So I can find her." Clay just shrugged and walked away. I few seconds later it told me where Haley was. "Oh. My. Goodness!" I whisper yelled.

"What you can't find her?" clay said.

"Oh found here but she's in New York City!" I told them "come on we gotta tell sergio." I ran in the direction of my house and the others followed. An hour later we got there. "Sergio!"

"What?"

"conseguí una llamada de haley." (i got a call from Haley.)

"so?"

"¿sabes donde Ella está?" (Do you know where she is?) I asked him.

"sí ella y las otras están en la casa de tía Maria."(yeah she's and the others are at aunt Maria's house) I shook my head very fast.

"She's in New York City."

"WHAT?" he yelled

"You heard my and I'm going to get her."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! I'm not letting anyone else get hurt!"

"She's my sister too! I'm coming too."

"Fine dojo let's go."

"okay." Said dojo super sizing. We jumped on dojo and flew to New York City.

It was night time when we got to the city. Dojo landed on a roof. I looked around to get used to my surroundings.

"Okay guys let's split up. Clay and Kimiko come with me; Raimundo and Omi go with Sergio." We went our separated ways. We went to central park. "You guys see anything?" I asked them

"How can we, we don't know what she looks like." Kimiko said

"Oh yeah." I pulled out a picture of my family. "That's her." I said pointing to a girl with dark hair and brown eyes and tan skin.

"Okay now we can start looking for real." I was looking in the windows of buildings. "HALEY!" I saw her. I started to run towards the building I saw her in.

"Sage wait for us!" I heard Clay say, but I didn't wait I keep on running.

"HALEY!" I kept yelling. Somehow I ran into an alley. I heard something behind me. And since I was in New York City I turned around and saw some guys dressed like gangsters. I quickly got in a fighting pose. Seconds later I heard something behind again, so I did a round house kick. And knocked out one of the guys. "Come and get me." I said to them and they charged at me. I being the person I am dodged them by doing the dance moves to the cha-cha slide. I laughed at them all the way through. Never letting me guard down. But at some point I was getting tired. And I let my guard down I thought I got the all. So I started singing "to the left to the left." But one of the came behind me,

"Shut up!" he said before hitting me on the head. Then I saw a flash of green and then darkness. I woke up in a bed with a major headache. I got up a saw a door so I went through it. And I saw the one thing I thought I'd never see, giant turtles.

"Dudes, who are you where am I, and this is so cool!" (A/n: this is me own personal reaction.) They look at me like I was crazy. "No seriously answered the questions." They kept staring at me. "Just answer the first question."

"I'm Donatello But call me don."

"Mikky."

"Raphael. Or raph."

"Leo."

"And you are?" asked the one named don.

"My name is Sage Maria Silvia Josephina Montoya."

"Long name, it must stink." Said Mikky

"No I like it."

"You're a good fighter we watched you fight those purple dragons before you got knocked out." Leo told me.

"Yeah thanks I got a headache because of that." I started to rub the back of me head. Then I gasped "Haley!"

"Who?" asked Raph.

"Haley, she's my sister and she's in New York for some reason."

"What does she look like?" don asked me. I pulled out the picture of my family, and pointed to her.

"Dude, I've seen her before." Mikky said.

"Seriously? Where?" I asked him

"She was with those guys that attacked you."

"You're kidding. What did so look like her facial expression?"

"Huh?"

"You disappoint me." The others laughed.

"He does that every day." Said raph

"No but seriously. Oh shit!"

"What now?" Leo asked me.

"I left my friends in central park. I got to find them. Oh my god Clay must be so worried."

"Who's Clay?"

"My fiancé." I told them.

"We'll get you out of the sewers but you're on your own with the rest." Said don

"Can I bring them back here?" I asked

"Sure go ahead." Raph replied.

"Okay let's go." They lead me to the surface. "I'll be back later meet me here."

"Okay bring back pizza!" Mikky called after me. I just rolled my eyes, and ran towards central park. The closer I got the more worried I got. I thought things like; _what if he's not there? What if he yells at me for running off?_ I shook the ideas out of my head. Finally I was in central park. "CLAY!" I yelled. But no one answered. I ran in the direction of the alley I went into. "CLAY!" still nothing. I decided to call a different name. "SERGIO!" faintly I heard someone call me "SERGIO? Where are you?"

"Help sage hurry."

"Oh great. I'm coming!" I ran in the direction of his voice which lead my to another alley "SERGIO?" I called again. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" I turned and saw him with those guys that attacked me.

"Sergio what are you doing with them?"  
"Just making sure that you get what you deserve."

"What are you talking about? Where are my friends? Where's Haley?"

"They're safe, for now." I took a step closer.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I yelled at him.

"You'll see them in a minute. Get her." he said and the guys grabbed me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed and sound waves came out. Knocking the guys back. "What the heck?" I quickly started to ran back to central park. I got there and went into the sewers.

"What happened?" asked when I met up with them.

"My brother, Sergio, he's working with the guys that attacked me." I told them. "¿No entiendo cómo podría esto suceder?" (I don't understand how could this be happening?) "mis amigos y hermana faltan. mi hermana es muerta y comenzó cuando conseguí esa nota." I gasped. "The note! Do you guys have any way to get me back to china?"

"Uh no." don said.

"I can help you with that." Said dojo suddenly popping out of no where.

"Dojo!" I breathed

"Yes and hello- whoa! Giant turtles."

"Yeah I know you get over it quickly. Now can you take me back to china?"

"Sure."

"Okay let's go. And again I'll be back later." I said to the guys.

"Okay see ya." Mikky called after me.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Me: So there's the surprises.**

**Jessie: Like I said you are in the zone.**

**Me: bet you can't guess what going to happen next.**

**Sage: review to see what happens next.**

**Me: paz!**


	4. bringing sergio down

**Me: hi people**

**Jessie: that last chapter was awesome!**

**Sage: it was okay.**

**Me: I thought you said it was the best story of your life that you ever heard.**

**Sage: well uh girlthatlovesfire doesn't own xiaolin showdown or tmnt.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dojo and I got to the temple and I ran to where I thought Master Fung was. I was right.

"Master Fung we got a problem." I said as I ran into the meditation hall.

"Ah, Sage what is this problem you speak of?" so I sat down and told him everything about the note the calls how Sergio was evil even the giants turtles. He just sat there and nodded. But I knew he was listening. The only thing I didn't tell him about was the sound waves. When I finished he spoke. "You must go back to New York City."

"Why?"

"Because only you can fix things, all of this is happening for a reason."

"What the reason?"

"Only you can figure that out." I just shrugged, and ran to my room to get the note and to the vault to load up on wu. I got the eye of dashi, the star hannabi, the sword of the storm, orb of tornami, and the fist of tebigong.

"Dojo, let's go." I said to Dojo he just nodded and grew to 40 ft. we got back to New York City and I went straight of the sewers.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Dojo asked me.

"Of course I do, it's not rocket science." I few minutes we came across a door and I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side.

"It's sage open up." I said shifting the backpack full of wu to my other shoulder.

"Uh sage I don't think you wanna come in here right now."

"Why?"

"Does the name Sergio ring any bells?"

"Oh great," I took the fist of tebigong out of the backpack. I sighed "FIST OF TEBIGONG!" I yelled and punched the door. It was ripped clean off its hinges. When I stepped through the door frame I saw Sergio standing in front of me, smirking. I rolled my eyes and quickly took a fighting pose. "Wait I got shen gong wu." And I grabbed the eye of dashi out of my backpack. "EYE OF DASHI!" I yelled and lightning shot out and right at Sergio. I quickly dodged it. "Oh shit."

"You're wasting your time. On get her." This time I allowed myself to be captured. A couple of minutes later I was with others. They didn't take the wu because well they didn't see it I hide it with the shroud of shadows. I untied them.

"We are so happy to see you." Said kimiko.

"I'm just glad that you guys are okay." I said and hugged Clay.

"We got to get out of here." Raimundo said.

"That's what I was thinking but there's something I gotta do first." I told them and handed them their favorite wu. "Let's go." I said before turning and kicking the door down. "Hey Sergio, guess what you can never get rid of me."

"I'm going to prove you wrong there." He said before snapping his fingers which made a bunch of people attack.

I sighed "amateurs," I lifted the eye of dashi. "EYE OF DASHI!" lightning shot out of the wu and hit several guys. "You know Sergio I always loved annoying you, so I'm going to do it double time." I did a back towards him, and punched him. He grabbed my fist before I hit. Then he twisted it. I let out a scream of pain.

"Face it you can't beat me, you're just a pathetic little girl." I said still twisting my arm. I glared at him and did a sweep kick. He jumped up and pulled me up and spun me around so he had me in a head lock. "None of us ever wanted to have another orphan in the family; we were fine with me as the only orphan." he whispered into my ear. "Now I'm going to make it that I'm the _only_ person in the family." Then I felt something sharp go into my side. I gasped and fell to the ground.

"SAGE!" I heard Clay scream. I lifted my head to look up and saw another flash of green, I smiled, then darkness.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Me: So there's chapter 4 I leaving you guys hanging!**

**Jessie: Where's Sage?**

**Me: Weren't you listening to the story!!???**

**Jessie: R&R!**


	5. singing

**Me: as you seen in last chapter I left you hanging. So I'll just skip to the disclaimer.**

**Jessie: girlthatlovesfire doesn't own xiaolin showdown or tmnt or stickwitu by pcd or any other song in this chapter.**

**Me: cries okay shut up! I think they get it!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I woke up in pain. My torso was bandage, but the pain was unreal. I screamed and grabbed my side.

"I'm guessing Sage is awake." I heard someone say in the other room.

"No you think?" I heard someone else say. Soon Clay was sitting right next to me.

"Hey sage how you doing?" he asked me stroking my hair.

"Good." I said.

"That's good. How's the pain?" he asked me still stroking my hair

"Unreal, the only thing that hurt more was, okay I'm going to have to think about that." I said. He laughed. I laughed too then gasped in pain. "Yeah don't make me laugh."

"Fine I won't."

"What happened to Sergio?" I asked him after the pain died away again.

"Not sure, kimiko called the police and they took him away. He's being charged with murder in the first degree, assault, and attempted murder."

"wow." I mouthed.

"Yeah I know." He chuckled. "The others are waiting in the other room."

"So?"

"So, they want to see you."

"Clay I love you but I can't move let alone go into another room with out experiencing muy grande pain, you crazy."

"Come on it'll be worth it." He said standing up.

"It better be." I said throwing aside the covers. I winced in pain with every step I took. Soon I got used to the pain. A minute later we were in the other room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAGE!" the others cried. I starting crying, not sad crying, but happy crying.

"You guys rock." I said after I stop crying. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Sage." Kimiko said as they hugged me.

"We may not know you very well but we're happy your okay." Said Don.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Can you do us a favor?" asked Kimiko.

"Depends on what it is." I said to her

"sing." Said Clay. I nodded and headed for the microphone. I heard the music to angels by within temptation. I breathed and then,

"Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end"

They clapped and I heard the next song come on. "I'm dedicating to this to my clay I love you. I don't wanna go another day,  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you;  
we'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
they ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's why I say 

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you. 

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you." I sighed and waited a couple of seconds to catch my breath. "Okay one more song" I said to them. They clapped and I giggled. "Now I'm dedicating this too my best friends ever; you guys. We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down (from this)

Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride." I headed towards the guys.

"You were great." Clay said and hugged me.

"Thank you." I said and smile. "Hey what time is it?"

"About 10:30 pm why?" said Kimiko.

"We got to go back to San Antonio."

"And again why?"

"I'll explain on the way." We head for the door. "It was nice meeting you guys." I said to the turtles.

"I was nice meeting you guys too." Said don.

"Yeah it's not every day you get to put a guy in prison." Added mikey.

"Yeah it is." Said raph bitterly, I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

"See ya." I laughed, then waved good bye.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Me: there's chapter 5 **

**Jessie; that was good. I love the songs.**

**Sage: OW! Can you make the pain go away??**

**Clay: yeah. Stop putting my wife to be in pain.**

**Sage: thank you.**

**Clay: you're welcome.**

**Me: okay stop!**

**Jessie: yeah that's just nasty!  
Me: for real. R&R!**


End file.
